When First Love Ends
by MiyokoKira
Summary: Beberapa saat sudah saat Kagome memutuskan untuk menutup sumur pemakan tulang. Tapi, mengapa perasaannya berubah campur aduk? OOC, alur cerita yang sulit di mengerti


When First Love End

.:MiyokoKira's Presents:.

..When First Love End..

.

.

Butiran lembut berwarna putih bersih itu melayang turun dari langit. Berjatuhan disepanjang jalan kota itu. Disebuah stasiun, seorang gadis manis memperhatikan butir demi butir salju melayang turun. Bulan Desember... bulan yang dingin. Bulan yang paling sibuk di negara bernama Jepang tersebut. Gadis itu tetap terdiam disana. Menunggu kereta yang akan menjemputnya dan para penumpang lainnya di stasiun itu.

The first kiss tasted like tears

It was like the love in dramas

As if waiting for the right moment,

the departure bell rang

Angin musim dingin membelai lembut pipinya. Memberikan sensasi dingin yang menyenangkan. Ia masih disana. Gadis bernama Kagome Higurashi itu masih disana. Masih menunggu kereta yang akan datang. Perlahan, ia menadahkan kedua telapak tangannya, dan menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum menggosok lembut kedua telapak tangannya. Hangat. Iris cokelat pekatnya memandang kedepan. Kota ini tampak terang benderang dengan cahaya lampu yang menyinari setiap jalan. Pepohonan tampak berkilau dengan hiasan-hiasan natal yang menghiasnya. Sayangnya, pemandangan itu tampak biasa saja dimata Kagome.

A winter wind brushes my cheek

So I blew on my hands and rubbed them together

The city is lighted by an illumination, as if magically casted

And made the naked trees sparkle

Tanpa Kagome sadari, otaknya kembali memutar memori lama, seperti memutar balik film yang telah terlupakan. Teringat saat-saat cinta pertamanya hancur... pahit, ini adalah cinta yang pahit. Cinta pertama yang pahit... semuanya terasa hampa. Seakan-akan ia kembali ke masa lalu. Inuyasha... pemuda itu sudah merebut cinta pertamanya. Membuatnya bisa merasakan betapa hangat dan pahitnya cinta dalam saat yang bersamaan. Memberikan anugerah cinta yang indah padanya. Betapa pun pahitnya, cinta itu adalah anugerah. Cinta adalah sebuah perasaan yang indah dan suci.

I just couldn't say it

My feelings I kept inside

This is what I've decided to do

It's alright, I won't look back so...

Kagome ingat. Ingat sekali. Bagaimana wajah Inuyasha saat bersama Kikyo... damai dan bahagia... seakan tak mau berpisah lagi dengan gadis itu. Membuat perasaan Kagome membuncah, bergolak tak karuan. Baiklah. Gadis itu sudah memutuskan. Ia tak ingin mengganggu mereka lebih lama lagi... ia tak bisa mengatakannya. Mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya ia mencintai Inuyasha. Entah mengapa, perasaannya tersembunyi. Tersimpan dihatinya. Membuatnya tak bebas mengungkapkan perasaan itu. Hanya satu ciuman yang masih diingatnya. Setelah kebersamaan mereka. Ciuman yang pahit mengingat itu adalah ciuman pertama sekaligus terakhirnya... karena ia akan menutup sumur yang menghubungkan mereka, selamanya. Tak apa, walau hatinya teriris sakit, walau ia ingin bertemu lagi. Ia tak akan mengingatnya lagi, jadi, hanya satu yang bisa dikatakannya...

Thank you, goodbye.

A bittersweet unrequited love

If I stopped moving now, I might think back to our past, so...

Thank you, goodbye.

I won't cry at all

The moment I thought that,

Softly, the snow began to fall, so flowingly

When I touched it, it dissolved and disappeared

Terima kasih, selamat tinggal. Terima kasih atas semua cinta yang telah kau berikan. Terima kasih untuk kebersamaan dan perasaan yang telah kita jalin. Dan, selamat tinggal untuk selamanya... ini adalah sebuah cinta yang pahit, sangat pahit, dan menyenangkan. Gadis itu perlahan menyeka ujung matanya. Iris cokelat pekatnya memandang berkaca. Hanya itu yang dapat diucapkannya. Tidak, ia tidak akan menangis. Ia gadis yang kuat, bukan? Jemari lentiknya bergerak meyentuh salah satu butir salju yang turun. Dingin. Lembut. Sekejap, salju itu menghilang. Terima kasih, selamat tinggal... gadis itu berusaha tersenyum disela air matanya.

As I continue to the station, a couple close by appears happy

"Hey, it's the first snow of the season!"

I wanted to be like that with you

I hoped it was not too late

I had a hand muffler

How could I give it to you?

I'm a coward, I'm too scared

Is it okay to let go if it'd only be a memory?

Saat ia berusaha menahan air mata, beberapa pasang kekasih muncul. Mereka tampak kagum menatap butiran salju yang tak henti-hentinya turun mengguyur. Kagome hanya bisa memandang mereka. Matanya kembali berkaca. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali seperti itu dengan Inuyasha. Seketika, ia berubah pikiran. Semoga itu belum terlambat. Gadis itu berharap, sangat berharap. "Semoga itu belum terlambat... aku mohon," bisiknya lirih. Seakan ada yang mendengarnya...

I ask myself if it this was true

Thank you, goodbye.

I knew that someday a time like this would come, yet...

Gadis itu kembali menyentuh butiran salju. Memperhatikan bagaimana salju itu melebur dan perlahan menghilang. Ia melakukan itu hanya untuk menahan air matanya, agar ia tak dipandang aneh oleh penumpang lain. Ia tahu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Menengadah memandang langit biru. Salju berjatuhan. Begitu pula air matanya. Ia tahu saat ini akan tiba. Saat dimana ia mulai merindukannya...

Thank you, goodbye.

My body is trembling

The train will come at any minute

It's troubling me now

I want us together

I want you so much

My hand is empty

But hey, this is what we call a goodbye, right?

Badan gadis itu gemetar. Bukan, bukan karena angin musim dingin yang menusuk, tetapi karena kerinduan yang amat sangat. Ia sungguh menginginkan pemuda setengah siluman itu. Menginginkan saat-saat bersamanya... sangat. Tetapi, bukankah ia yang sudah memutuskan? Ini yang disebut perpisahan, kan? Selamat tinggal...

I know I have to go

I know that you are sweet too

Please, let me go

I am happy that we meet

I love you.

Ia tahu, ia harus pergi. Walau sakit rasanya. Meski hatinya terasa teriris perih. Hubungan ini memang menyenangkan dan menyakitkan. Tetapi, itulah cinta. Walau begitu, gadis itu tersenyum getir. Berusaha menyingkirkan tangisnya. Ia senang. Pertemuan dan kebersamaan itu sudah cukup. Sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia. Gadis itu berujar dengan bibir bergetar. "Aku mencintaimu..."

Thank you, goodbye.

I can't say a single word

Just for a moment, give me the courage to speak

"Hey..."

The lips that we about to speak...

The distance to you became zero

Can I cry, just for this moment?

There is no need for words, just keep holding me tightly

Gadis itu tak bisa lagi berbicara, walau hanya sepatah kata saja. Semuanya sudah tenggelam oleh isakan kecil yang keluar bersamaan dengan air mata. Berusaha berbicara walau hanya sepatah. Ia sama sekali tak memedulikan pandangan heran orang lain. "Hei.." itu adalah kata terakhirnya. Ia bisa merasakan kehadiran pemuda itu... seakan memeluknya. Gadis itu terisak semakin keras. Wajahnya memerah oleh tangis. Angin melingkupinya hangat. Tak lagi terasa dingin. Ia tersenyum getir ketika kereta datang. Masuk kedalamnya. Pulang dengan harapan baru. "Inuyasha... Apa kau juga merindukanku?"

By this time next year,

I wonder what I will be like...

What you will be like...

Kagome melangkah keluar stasiun. Sendirian. Ditengah guyuran salju. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha menghangatkan dirinya, dingin tetap menusuk hingga tulangnya. Tanpa belas kasihan. Masih dalam isak tangis, gadis itu berjalan pulang. Membiarkan angin membelainya dan salju menumpukinya.

A/N: Ini fanfic pertama saya yang agak panjangan... setelah fanfic-fanfic pendek sebelumnya. BTW, ada peringatan khusus di fanfic ini. Isinya mungkin nggak mudah dimengerti, soalnya kemampuan bahasa inggris saya nggak memungkinkan -_-" maklum, b. Inggris itu pelajaran yg paling saya benci.. oke, RnR?


End file.
